


A Gleaming Silence

by Floris_Oren



Series: Under caring hands [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a child, BAMF Anakin, BAMF Mara Jade, BAMF Shmi, Bounty Hunting, F/F, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Freeing Slaves, I couldn't get the idea of a romance between Mara and Shmi out of my head, Mandalorian Culture, Mara Jade is a Mandalorian in this fic due to timey-wimey bullshittery on authors part, Rare Pairing, Slice of Life, alternate au, he's like ten in this fic, must have read the last two fics in the series to understand this, there really isn't a plot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: I have always loved the desert. One sits down on a desert sand dune, sees nothing, hears nothing. Yet through the silence something throbs, and gleams. - Antoine de Saint-Exupery--Or - After MP:V - Mara Jade and Anakin return to Tatooine to get Shmi and start a new life as bounty hunters. Shmi gives herself permission to be happy.
Relationships: Mara Jade Skywalker/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Under caring hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057847
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Endings are a New Beginning for Someone

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE HONEST - I never set out to let Mara Jade become a character in this series. I love her with Luke but then she showed up and DEMANDED to do shit. Because she is Mara Jade. I guess she has it in for Skywalkers. Or she is intensely lonely from the galaxy jump bullshit. Either way. Here we are. 
> 
> I don't intend for this to be super long. Not certain how long it will be. I'm giving myself at least 10 chapters to start it off. 
> 
> Please comment if there is anything you want to say. I would love to hear from anyone reading this. Even if its not up your alley. I'd love to get a little bit of feedback. Especially on Shmi.

_**I have always loved the desert; one sits down on a desert sand dune,** _

_**sees nothing,** _

_**hears nothing.** _

_**Yet through the silence something throbs and gleams.** _

_**\- Antoine de Saint-Exupery** _

&*&*&*&

Anakin had come a far way learning basic and Mandalorian on the month long trip to Tatooine. His home planet was rather far from the place Mara had tried to call home for so long. She hadn’t really known what was missing until she had taken Anakin from under the table where he’d ducked for cover as soon as she and the others had bombarded the room to arrest the traitors. 

They had grown rather close as well; Anakin looking for a parental figure and her being the closest one. He had grown to understand several things since he’d been parted from Qui-Gon Jinn - though he hadn’t verbalied any of it to Mara. 

Still he took to her teachings like a duck to water. Or a sand crawler to jawas as he’d correct her. And she found that having him around helped her aching heart. She would always miss her Ben and Farm Boy. But, somehow, having Anakin made that loss less. 

And the fact that they were going to go find his Mom and rescue her, maybe even settle back on Tatooine, helped Anakin as well. He settled down into the trip with a less sour demeanor about not becoming a Jedi Knight. 

Mara was going to teach him to use the Force, but she had some qualms about it. He’d destroyed a whole universe once, could he do it again? 

These thoughts kept her up at night until a sudden realization came over her while she had made them chilli. She wasn’t in the galaxy she had left. Everything was different. Palpatine’s family wasn’t into politics,nor on Naboo when she looked them up. 

The Sith would still be around but hadn’t made an appearance in several years. The Jedi would hunt one or two every ten or so. But still, it wasn’t something anyone really worried about. 

Anyone she looked up, besides Anakin, had a somewhat different story from where she had come from; which, as soon as Jason had killed her, meant that somehow the Force had taken her from one galaxy and into a different one. 

String Theory. 

She was never good at science, but almost everyone knew this one about different streams of time or alternate universes. Where some things are the same and yet not at the same time. 

This settled several things that’d been up in the air since she arrived on Mandalore and went through their integration program; she was not going to be able to go back. The Force needed her here. And she would follow its path and honor her memories of her family by doing the right thing as best as she could here. 

And if that meant raising Anakin Skywalker and helping his mother. She would. She would not let him destroy the galaxy a second time. Even though he probably may never do it. She didn’t know. Only time would tell. 

&*&*&*&

Anakin hummed as he colored at the table of  _ The Gleaming Silence _ . He had gotten all of his work done and now crayons are spread all over the table and a data-paper had scribbles of his home on it. Some times he’d save the drawing, Mara would hang them up in the gally. Other times he’d wipe them clean with a cloth and start over. 

It was ever so much fun to have something like this. He had never played with it, Mister Jinn didn’t like toys or crafts like this. He thought it was beneath a Jedi. But when Mara made a stop to resupply their ship two weeks from Mandalore - she had picked up several activities to keep him busy if he was good. 

Anakin thought it was all rather nice of her. He hoped that she’d stay with them when they got to Tatooine. He also hoped that they’d be able to get Watto to release her to them as well. 

There was a lot that he didn’t know would happen, but he hoped they would. He thought he had wanted something, to be a Jedi, maybe isn’t what he actually wanted. 

Maybe Mara was right when she told him that he got a glimpse of freedom and that’s what he really wanted. Maybe he didn’t really want to be a Jedi but it was a path to freedom. 

And there was nothing wrong with that. 

&*&*&*&

Shmi was done cleaning with Watto’s personal quarters and moved on to the workshop. He had a hard time replacing Anakin after losing him in that gamble with Master Jinn. Still his shop was making money even without her brilliant son working there. 

Shmi found that she missed him immensely, though she never spoke of him to anyone. To a slave, this was normal. Families got torn apart on the daily. Just last month a rather wealthy family had bout Adine, one of Anakin’s closest friends, and took him off planet. He was to be a friend to their son. Either way, it got him away from the hovels and harsh punishments. Not knowing if he’d not get a meal that night.

At least Shmi hoped; there really was not telling. But mothers could always hope. Hope that their sons and daughters got food and better clothing, and didn’t get beat within an inch of their lives. 

There was always hope. No matter what happened. 

Eventually Shmi finished cleaning and Watto send her home. She returned in the early evening to her hovel. C3PO greeted her as he always did. 

“Hello,” she replied. “Did anything happen today?” 

“Ma’am, you have visitors.” C3PO said, and then there was a shout of; “mom” and a blond child in her arms. 

“What? Anakin?” 

“I’m back mom!” 

“Did you….did Master Jinn re-sell you?” 

“No.” a stranger then entered from Anakin’s old room where they’d been when she arrived. 

“It is a long story, but your son is still free, I am from Mandalore and I’ve adopted him as my adike.” the Mandalorian said. “My name is Mara Jade, female pronouns please. And I rescued him from a rather hostile situation.” 

“Thank you.” Shmi said. “But why did you return?” 

“We came for you.” Anakin said. “Mara thinks she might be able to free you.” 

“I don’t know, watto…” 

“Is a greedy creature and surely he cannot support you with his shop not doing a lot without a mechanic around.” Mara said. “He’ll let me buy your contract. Sorry for the course language.” she tacked on when a grimace passed over Shmi’s face. 

“It’s fine. I understand. We can’t really avoid such phrases can we?” she sighed. 

“Can we stay here tonight, mom? We got supper.” Anakin asked, adding that last so she wouldn’t worry about what to feed them. Mara and he had raided the market on the way to the hovel. 

“Of course, I have a lot of questions for your mother.” Shmi said. 

“Buir,” Mara corrected. “It’s non gendered but simply means a parental figure.” 

“Ah.” Shmi’s smile turned gentle, not like the stone one she had before when using the Basic title. “Well, Anakin, why don’t you go see what’s left in your room?” 

“Yay!” Anakin gave her another hug, he hadn’t really let her go, but he enforced it before running off. It was almost as if he had never been away. 

Mara stood a few feet away waiting. 

“What are we going to make?” Shmi asked as she strode forwards. She liked Mara right off the batt and was glad Anakin had her. More so than Master Jinn. 

“Curry.” was the simple answer. 

  
  



	2. bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara doesn't really give Watto a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Mara finished buckling the last of her armour on; her hair is braided and pinned tightly to her head. A few strands framed her face which she blew out of her eyes. 

Shmi and Anakin are still at the breakfast table. Mara had been given Shmi’s bed the night before because the two wanted some time together. She couldn’t deny a mother her instinct to hold her child. And so agreed to the sleeping arrangements. 

“Alright, the two of you stay here and pack. I’m going to get Shmi’s contract from Watto.” 

“I don’t think he’ll let me go so easily.” 

“He isn’t dealing with a Jedi this time. He is dealing with me, a single Mother who wants some help with child rearing and finding out about your child leaving. I’m sure he’ll see reason soon enough.” Mara said, she put her helmet on. Standing there in silver and green she looked every bit the gleaming Mandalorian that the galaxy had learned to fear. 

“You don’t have too…” Shmi started. 

“No.” Mara’s vocoder made her sound unhuman. “It is something that needs to happen.” and with that she turned and left them to their work. 

&*&*&*&

Watto wondered where Shmi could have gone; she was never late; but breakfast was late and getting later as the twin suns rose into the robin blue sky beyond the shop. 

He glowered as someone finally stepped in, he was about to yell at them; then stopped as he recognized the armour. “What do you want?” 

“I hear you have a slave you need to sell.” the voice did not give the identity away. Watto huffed a somewhat amused laugh. 

“I do not.” 

“Yes, yes you do. And I have a child that needs care that at the moment I am unable to give, and your slave happens to be very good at that type of work.” 

“Let me get this straight…” Watto’s small wings pulled him along the already stagnant air since he didn’t close the doors from the street or the junkyard held behind his shop. 

“You think that just because you have a child, that you can just come in here and demand that I sell you my slave. That takes balls.” 

“Which are bigger than yours if your species can gloat about such things.” the Mandalorian replied. Then held a data pad out to him. “I’ve already bought her.” 

“Wait, I did not agree….” 

Something beeped and the screen showed his account held with the local slave guild, in it was nearly two thousand ruples. 

“That is not enough for her contract.” 

“It is all you are getting.” 

&*&*&*

“That is not a negotiation.” Shmi said, sitting in the co-pilot’s chair while Mara dug out the small chip that’d been placed in her elbow when first taken. 

“True, but I didn’t really care for games.” Mara muttered. Her braids are down and held at the back of her neck. 

“So, what now?” Shmi asked as the explosive chip was finally pulled out of her body. For the first time in thirty years, she was a free person. 

“Do you remember your family?” Mara asked. 

Shmi looked around for Anakin who was off playing with droid parts; not seeing him, she shook her head. “My family won’t take us back, in fact, I made up the name Skywalker when I left them.” 

“What?” 

“It was a long time ago…” 

&*&*&*&

_ Hypolitta snuck out of the mansion in the middle of the night after a huge row with both of her parents. She hadn’t set out to get pregnant. She’d done everything they had told her.  _

_ She wore the dresses, she did her hair and makeup properly for a girl her age. But then she had a vision. A vision of a tow headed child running up to her and calling her mother.  _

_ And she knew. Her life was over.  _

_ Of course she could do what all young women did had get rid of the baby, her own servants would have helped if she had ordered it; yet, something tugged at her, something so strong and visceral, that someone that was the wrong choice…. _

_ She couldn’t do it.  _

_ And soon the thought left her as the baby began to grow, but then her parents had to find out eventually. And now, heavily pregnant with the threat of death for her baby upon arrival, she had to flee.  _

_ Hypolitta found someone will to make a new ID for her, with a new name of her choosing. Shmi - meaning Hope and Skywalker. A word combination that only the slaves of her planet would understand.  _

_ Then, to become one, so that her son would be protected? That would have had everyone up in arms. Her choosing a life of bondage for herself and her child seemed ludicrous to anyone else.  _

_ Anyone who was not Hypolitta Halgalsal. A family that had split off from Alderaan and colonized the Halgalsal system in the mid-core. A very prominent planet that sold silks and jewels of great importance to the Core worlds.  _

&*&*&*&

“I don’t know why he is important, but he is, and I couldn’t allow my house to murder him because I didn’t have a young man my age to marry.” Shmi explained. 

Mara sat there silently contemplating her companion; “You’re the lost Princess of Helgalsal.” she said. 

“Yes. and Anakin is the Heir of the house. Not that they’d recignize him as anything but a bastard.” 

“I understand why you chose that life. It was somewhat what you were used too.” 

“Besides the starvation, and the work, and wondering if Anakin would get himself beat again for have a smart mouth.” Shmi shook her head. 

“And where did that name come from?” in her own galaxy the name was something of an enigma. 

“The god of the tricksters, the downtrodden and the slaves. Anaakakiin.” Shmi shrugged. “I shortened it and dropped a few of the extra letters. No one understood it here. Of course, no one would.” 

“Of course.” Mara nodded her head. 

“And of yourself?” Shmi asked. 

Mara launched into the short version of her story which gave all the pertinent details; “You grand son’s name is Ben. We named him after Obi-Wan Kenobi.” she finished. 

“That Jedi Knight who went to Mandalore recently?” Shmi asked. 

“I thought you never got news like that.” 

“Mandalore wants to expand, we might be far, but eventually they would have taken Tatooine. Or wouldn’t you know?” Shmi gestured to Mara’s armour. 

“I had to fit in.” 

“Of course. We all do.” 

&*&*&*&

Shmi hummed as she added water to the dehydrated powder; it eventually turned into dinner rolls to go with the bantha stew that Mara had picked up in the market. 

Blue milk for Anakin and Tea for herself and Mara had already gone out to the table. Anakin was happily chatting about what was going to happen next. Mara apparently promised that he’d see Corellia. 

“We need to get a job, but first I need to join the bounty hunter guild.” Mara explained. 

“Why?” 

“Because independent bounty hunters don’t get as many jobs, and if one is first starting out there are a lot of rules to follow.” Mara explained. 

Shmi brought the food out and started serving everyone. “Is this really a good idea?” 

“Don’t worry, Anakin and you will be safe.” Mara said. 

Shmi wasn’t so sure. “Or I could drop you off somewhere and set you up with something? But I am running out of funds.” 

Anakin pouted up at his mother; “Oh please? Can’t we become the most feared Bounty hunters in the galaxy? Please?” 

“What ever happened to being a Jedi Knight?” Shmi asked. 

“Jinn.” both Mara and Anakin said in tandem. 

Shmi sighed, but eventually nodded her head. “Very well then.” though she didn’t really like the idea. 

  
  



End file.
